


I Used To Have Everything, Now I Have Nothing

by Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England Is A Dad, England's Point Of View, F/M, How America Came To Be, Native America Is Held Hostage, One-Sided Attraction, Possible Rape, Prepare A Box Of Tissues, The Bad Touch Trio Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have read in the history books about the slavery, rape, and other abuses the Native American's have suffered under the Englishmen. The fated meeting of the Natives and the English gave way to a new country by the name of America. And believe me, America was not born into a beautiful world. England, on the other hand, always loses those he has. Just goes to show that you can have the world in one day and lose everything you thought was yours in the next. </p><p>(This is written in England's point of view unless otherwise noted. Might help in understanding the story in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft voice reverberates through the forest winds.

“In this land so vast and green  
here our people roam, singing free.  
When countries try to come and take,  
we will fight, their lives at stake.  
Standing stronger than Mountain Kings.  
Speeding legs and soaring wings.  
We will guard our sacred lands  
because we are Native Americans.”

Beyond a green meadow, comes the sound of a woman. Maybe ‘tis she who shall assist me in my search for gold before any other treasure-thieving bastard arrives.

I marched through the tall grass swaying in the warm breeze. The sunlight shone off of my sword as I sliced the dreadful weeds in front of me, creating a path. That soft melody ricocheting off the trees in the distance, filling my ears with the sweet words. She had an accent far too great in English, but her tone makes up for it.

Past the trees I went and into a small lot I landed, my hand tensing around my sword. There she was. A majestic creature with hair as black as night and skin as golden as the sun. Her fingers played at the vines hanging off of the trees as she held a small basket filled with wild berries of some sort on her waist. With doe-like eyes of brown and lips well-shaped, she seemed more of an angelic than any G*D that I have ever seen.

I started walking towards her and my foot stepped on a twig. She stopped singing and sped around to face me, seeming to find me a danger. Every step she took back, I took two steps forward, everything moving in slow motion.

“Calm down, I will not harm you.” I settled the sword back into its hilt and took off the belt holding the hilt. Then, I threw in front of her feet to show that I do not mean to hurt her.

“You see, it is okay. I have no weapons, but, if you wanted to check, I would gladly strip for you.” I smirked as she turned bright red, a frown forming on her face. It was adorable. Keeping eye contact with me, she picked up my discarded weapon and threw it deep into the forest. I will never see that sword again. 

“You are not welcome here, stranger. My people do not take kindly to those who threaten our sacred soils and our innocent nature.” Her voice was deep and unbelievably soothing even through the harsh words she spouted. 

“I know not of damaging holy grounds nor stealing the innocence of nature. Yet, I do know that you have welcomed strangers into your lands for you speak English, my darling. You cannot fool an Englishman.” I did not know whether she wanted to hide this fact or not, but she looked furious.

“Leave before I send my warriors to cook you and feed you to the dogs. It is not difficult work, Mr. Englishman.” I chuckled at her sarcasm. This young woman was interesting. Even more interesting that I thought any woman could be!

“But, my dear, I am only searching for-”

“Gold? Of course. All of you foreign strangers come to me for the same thing, yet you dismiss my gold and attack my people. I no longer offer my belongings to any greedy being who thinks that they run the world. It is a waste.” 

“Well, I have something worthwhile. Here me out, little lady.” I attempted to bow, but noticed her muscles suddenly tensing up. 

“And what would that be, white skin?”

I looked around, making sure of no other presence. That would spell trouble for my crew and ship’s supplies. 

“How about in exchange for your gold, I give you weapons and rum. ‘Tis a good deal, eh?”

“Why must you all come for the gold? Can you not grow them in your solid grounds?”

“Grow? What do you mean by grow?” Gold cannot grow from the ground, can it? What demonic powers do these people posses? 

“Yes. We cook and eat them. Have you not seen gold?” She stated in a mocking tone. As amused as I was by her words of growing gold, I started to grow impatient. 

“Show me the gold, and I might consider the trade once more. I am not sure we speak of the same gold.” Apparently, my polite words contradicted my expression which seemed to make the woman straighten her back. 

“Stay.” At that word, she fled so deep into the forest until her figure could be seen no longer. Staying seemed like a bad idea, since there could be enemies waiting to attack, but I stayed no matter. It was foolish, yet I felt that the entertainment this woman can provide will be worth my time. Maybe I will just take her on my ship. ‘Tis not such a bad idea. 

Just as I began to head back through my grassy path, she appeared once more. I was not ditched after all. In her hand, she held a shining object covered in a greenish cloth, from what I could see. Contemplating whether to walk forward or not, the careful woman placed one foot in front of the other in a wary way, as though she will pounce at me in any second, attempting to slit my throat. That did not seem like such a bad idea. I would not mind it if she were jump me. 

I turned around and took my own steps towards her, which made her stop. Narrowing her eyes, she threw the object in her hand at me and ran several paces back.

“This is not gold, my rarity. This is called ‘corn’ and it is eaten. Do you have something the same color, but not used in food? It is similar to a rock.”

With a shake of her head, she looked at me. Her eyes shown clearly and shined in the sun. Taking several more steps back, she placed her hand on the side of her dress. It seemed like a weapon, which did not shock me. She pointed at my neck, seemingly at the flag that I wore around my neck.

“You are a country? Of what country did you come for seeking this gold that you speak of?” 

“I am Britain, a country not very far from here. You are also a country, no? That does not come as a surprise.”

“My name is Native America, but I will only tell you, stranger. Do not spread around the fact that I am a country, understood? I do not take kindly to those with stretching mouths.”

“You do indeed frighten me, dear, but you must know my status as King of the Seven Seas, the all powerful British Empire.”

“You do not scare me, King of the Seven Seas. Take the gold and leave, I offer no refuge to those who are as shameless as you. Leave.”

“Do not think that I will leave as is. I will return. I have an interest in you, so await for me. ‘Tis more gifts that I will bring you.”

Native America narrowed her eyes and turned on her heels. 

“Do not think that I will wait for you with open arms, Britain. Next time I will not be so kind as to let you leave without a scratch or two.”

At that, Native America walked back into the forest, leaving me and her “gold.” I picked up the corn and chuckled. This treasure sure is something. 

With a corn in one hand and excitement flowing through my veins, I headed back to my ship where my crew awaited me. 

See you soon, my native beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story play through my head like a movie for a month now. It is not going away! Maybe my cookie addiction has warped my brain.
> 
> What am I saying? My brain was warped since the day I entered elementary school! I had to find some way to stop school from killing my imagination! 
> 
> As thanks for reading this story, here is a cookie.
> 
> *hands out cookies
> 
> I also want to thank ALilyByAnyOtherName for the great contribution they have given to me. Without this person's help, I would not have been able to edit this work and make it the best possible product as possible.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> I look forward to it . . .


	2. March of the British "Fleet"

“What is it, my heart’s desires?  
A golden dream and fleeting hours.  
You sit on my lap while I make you sing,  
And to this world, a child you bring!”

“Oh shut up you perverted old man. That is enough of the rum. It has made you immodest, you buffoon!”

A party is taking place on the ship after a letter from the king gave us a rest. It is well deserved since my crew worked hard to find this land. I haven’t seen the young maiden for three weeks now, but that does not leave me hopeless. The next time we meet, she will want my head, so I have prepared my subordinates with weapons aplenty. 

“Swallow your voices, men! ‘Tis time for us to set off into the land! This here is property of the king! We conquer for our king! Prepare your armor, stuff your bags full of bread, strap on your weapons, we leave at the break of dawn! Drink as much as you can, ‘till then. We have a feast to finish!”

After my little speech, I retired into my quarters, a bottle of rum in one hand and the simple sketch of the land in another. I opened the door, knocked off my shoes, shed off my cape, and collapsed on the bed. I didn’t even bother to pull the sheets on me and fell into a slumber. As excited as I was to meet the feisty woman at sunrise, sleep still plagued my body. 

 

The next morning, the men were chatting away with the new conquest in mind. They prepared the ladder as I slipped on my fanciest cape and put on my feathered hat. I must say that I look dashing in my clothes. *wink*

I walked out of my chambers and took a look at the deck. My men were gathered on the land and were rough housing. It had been a while since they have been so energetic, so I let their childish antics pass and stepped down the ladder and onto the land. 

“Are you ready men!?”

“AYE, CAPTAIN!”

Onward we marched through the valley of tall grass, looking forward to the treasure we might find. Of course, the treasure I wanted was Native America. I will conquer her, whether she likes it or not. 

Be prepared, darling. Here comes the British forces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to write. I was busy working on another one of my works: Canada's World Dominance. I have left that work for a long time now because I just can't think of anything! SCHOOL HAS FINALLY KILLED MY IMAGINATION! CURSES!
> 
> I will award cookies for all who waited.
> 
> *holds out barrel of cookies
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to keep this chapter and the next nice and short so that the following chapter will make sense. I have decided that even shit can be eaten with salt and pepper. (Sorry, drunk on cookies.) So I hope that you were able to tolerate this work.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.
> 
> I look forward to it . . .


	3. Unsatisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war blows out and it is England vs. Native America. The true savage is revealed . . .

I wonder where they are hidden? The beauty amidst savages turns out to be a savage herself! Oh, the irony. 

The woods were several hundred paces ahead and, with each step I took, I grew more excited. My men were laughing behind me with their loud booming voices. They were my pride. 

As we walked closer to the woods, I heard a noise. I raised my hand and signaled my men to cease all movement. This was our key to the lady.

In the bushes that seemed to outline the forest, there were some feathers hanging out. How obvious!

“You know, I can see you! Why not we make this easy? You take me to your lady and I promise not to hurt neither you nor your family. If it is a deal, face me!”

At that last word, hundred of arrows pierced through the air and headed our way. Men with white and blue painted faces ran towards us with long wooden spears. This is going to be fun.

Several of my men were on the ground wriggling in agony while others covered themselves with the supplies were brought. I just stared straight ahead at the most glorious thing I have ever seen in my life besides the falling of the Spanish Armada. 

She stood there, on a boulder seeming to be the size of my ship. Blue paint highlighted her eyelids and lips while the white paint covered the rest of her face. Ah, ‘tis the Native America! What a beauty! The sun shone upon her long hair, the color of a crow’s feather, and flew in the wind. The women at home were nowhere near as enticing as the warrior in front of me.

I must have her.

I started to walk towards her, ignoring the sounds of battle that would usually send me into an excited fighting mood. My purpose was to take this woman and to make her mine, no matter how I would end up doing so. 

Native America looked down at me as I reached her boulder. The hate in her eyes evident as I readied my weapon and aimed it at her.

“Now, now, pretty lady. I do not wish to hurt you, but I think I have won! Would you mind coming down? Maybe to greet your fallen people that had died in vain? Oh, or maybe you would prefer to cry in my arms for all of your losses!”

She continued staring. It seemed like years flew by before she finally moved. Native America aimed her spear at me and went into a defensive position, one unlike any other I have ever witnessed. 

“You wish to take my land. You wish to kill my people for entertainment. My people will not be slaves and my land will be tainted by nothing but the blood of you English scum!” She screamed the last part at the top of her lungs, as though she could become victorious if she did so, but her eyes said everything. 'There is only despair at the end of war for me and my people. There is nothing I am able to do, so I will die fighting!'

Her desperate eyes were tantalizingly beautiful.

I changed the position of my gun so that it was aimed at her right leg and pulled the trigger. The sounds of battle dying down behind me as I glanced into her eyes. She fell off of the boulder and almost hit the ground, but I caught her into my arms on time. I tried to wipe away the tears she shed, but my hand was slapped away as she backed into the boulder and knelt on her good leg.

“I do not shed tears from the pain. I do not wish to give you that victory. I shed tears for my fallen comrades. I shed tears for my beautiful lands about to be tainted by outsiders. The land that has been protected and guarded from the outsiders for such a long time. I shed tears not for the pain from a simple wound, but the pain of the future. You are a monster, but that must not come as a surprise for you. In the end, only those who put aside their humanity and have the ability to make large sacrifices win.”

I waited. Her head swung down and her hair covered her face.

“I despise monsters.”

And with that, she passed out. I called to my men and more than half of them answered my call. They gathered the supplies and we headed back to the ship with a gorgeous savage in my arms.

I have what I want, but why do I feel so unsatisfied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long . . . writer's block/finals/hell on paper . . . 
> 
> No, excuses are NOT okay.
> 
> At least I wrote something! YAY!
> 
> I need a box of cookies . . . or just some Coke . . . yeah, Coke.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this piece of sh*t that I wrote. Telling by the way things are going, I probably will release the next chapter in about, I don't know, 5 months? Kidding, kidding. I will try to give you guys another chapter as soon as finals are over! Which is in two weeks . . . d*mn high school!
> 
> I look forward to it . . . (the chapter, I mean)


	4. Chest Pains . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England finally has what he wants, but why can't he literally "have" it? A pain in his chest is preventing it, but what is the pain and why is it attacking him now?

She is still sleeping on my bed, her breath faint. I think I might of hit her too hard, but that is fine. She’ll live.

The sun rose as her eyes began twitching. I hovered over her face, anticipating her reaction when she woke up. 

As her eyes opened up, I leaned in towards her face and kissed her. She struggled underneath me to the point where she would claw at my face. I took her arms and pinned her down.

“My, my, little lady. Why so fiesty this early in the morning?” I smirked. “Or, are you playing a game of hard to get?”

She glared daggers at me, but whatever. I had what I wanted, so all I need to do is make her addicted to me. I took her in, starting from her raven-black hair down to her feet. She’s gorgeous. I felt like eating her right at that moment!

“Release me!” She struggled again, to no avail.

I chuckled. There was no way that was happening. “Now, now. Calm yourself. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to hurt you and that is something I wouldn’t fancy doing.” I took out metal handcuffs and put them on her hands. Then, I tied a leather collar around her neck attached to a chain that worked as a leesh. 

“Well, don’t you look fine, dear! I could just eat you up!” At the sound of the last words, she twitched and began struggling again. The smile gone from my face, I grabbed her hair on the back of her head and pulled upwards towards my lips. I forced kiss onto her as she tried to push me away. Then, she bit my bottom lip.

“Why you b*tch. I guess I have to be Mr. Bad Guy, eh? Oh, well. Suit yourself!” I pushed her onto the bed and pinned her legs down with my knees. I used another pair of handcuffs to bind her hands to the bedpost. She only looked at me, but not a hateful glare. She looked at me with fear and helplessness. It was beautiful.

Once I ripped off her clothes, she came back to life with her squirming and struggling. She screamed and threatened me with curses, but that made her all the more desireable. I cupped her face in my hands and looked straight into her eyes.

“There is no escape. You must learn that actions come with consequences.” She shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. “This is an important lesson that I hope you will learn well from, right?” 

Her shoulders shook as she continued her silent sobbing. As I watched, I felt a pang in my chest. I didn’t know what it was, but seeing her like this was painful. I was probably tired from all of the previous day’s action.

I took a look down at her naked body. Beautiful mounds of dark flesh with adorable nipples that I would soon make perky. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. Please, I won’t do it again.” The once strong and great savage begged for mercy through her tears and hiccups. The pain doubled in my chest. I put away my hands and stood up. I took off my coat and covered her before taking off the handcuffs binding her to the bed. Then, I walked out and locked the door behind me.

This pain is too troublesome . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter . . . I am just basking in the glory of summer, so my brain went to the Bahamas or something. How dare my brain leave me behind!? Stupid brain . . . 
> 
> Yeah, so I hope that this chapter can hold whomever it may concern over until the next chapter. I plan to bring in some action after the next two chapters where France and Spain join the party! Woot woot!
> 
> There are cookies by the kudos button . . . sorry, I lied, there isn't. BUT, it would make the writer (me) extremely happy! See you all next chapter!
> 
> I look forward to it . . .


End file.
